


Believe That You're Beautiful

by fanoftheprofoundbond



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Body Image, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Peterick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanoftheprofoundbond/pseuds/fanoftheprofoundbond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my first peterick drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe That You're Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [druscilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/druscilla/gifts).



Patrick’s never felt comfortable about his body. He hides his stomach with loose-fitting shirts and tries not to think about that hanging layer of skin underneath his chin. The only time he ever removes that shirt is when he’s alone in bed. 

So when Pete appears at his doorway in the middle of the night, Patrick can’t help but feel a little overwhelmed. 

"Nightmare?“ he asks. 

Pete nods. It is a miserable nod, and in the faint light from the lamp Patrick turned on when he saw Pete’s silhouette in the doorframe, Pete’s eyes look suspiciously red. 

"Do you mind…?” Pete starts, hesitating. 

Patrick moves over on the bed for answer. This is the first time Pete has gone so far as to ask for comfort, but Patrick has been waiting for it, suspecting that it will happen, for a long time. Or maybe that was just him hoping. 

Pete slides into the bed next to him. They don’t touch, there’s quite a bit of space between the two young men, but Patrick can feel Pete’s presence keenly. 

It isn’t so in the morning. Patrick wakes up to the feeling of soft finger trails making circles on his chest that send shivers down his spine. He is half uncovered and Pete is hanging over him, looking down at him with a look that makes Patrick’s throat clench in an all too familiar way. 

“Pete…” he manages to get out. “Please… don’t.“ 

"Don’t what?” Pete asks innocently, but there’s a sly gleam to his eye, indicating that he’s read far more into Patrick’s words than he even thought of. Patrick blushes at the thought of it. 

Patrick has to swallow before he can start again. “Don’t look at me,” he says, trying to pull the blanket over himself again. “I’m fat. And ugly.” He knows his words sound like a whiny bitchy teenage girl, but he feels the truth of them keenly. 

Pete’s eyes go all wide, confused and surprised. 

“You don’t mean that?" 

It’s a question, but also a statement. 

Patrick nods. He doesn’t know what else to do. Or was he supposed to shake his head? Now he’s confused. 

“You’re beautiful, Patrick,” Pete whispers, beginning to trace circles over Patrick’s chest again. 

Usually, those words would sound superficial, but they mean everything coming out of Pete’s mouth. Patrick would believe anything that Pete told him, even if it were a lie. But from the look in Pete’s eyes, Patrick knows that his best friend is telling the truth. 

So he wills himself to believe it, that he is beautiful to Pete, as Pete puts a hand underneath his chin and bends down.

**Author's Note:**

> originally from my tumblr: http://be-my-immortal.tumblr.com/post/129216766646/i-had-a-burst-of-inspiration-so-i-wrote-my-first


End file.
